Todo por ti
by lizze213
Summary: Desde que habían decidido dejar su "relación" hacía seis meses, no había un solo día en el que Hermione no pensara en Draco. Era como una enfermedad… adicción a algo que no debería haber probado nunca, pero que había ocurrido...  ϟ


**J.K. Rowling inventó todo esto y yo soy una pobre aficionada que juega a ser Cupido con sus personajes.  
>-<strong>

**No es Bahikki pero… prometo que actualizaré este fin de semana. Lo prometo por la memoria de Dumbledore :)**

* * *

><p><strong>..Todo por ti..<strong>

—¿Qué quieres?

Las duras palabras de Draco impactaron en Hermione. El chico cerró la puerta de la sala vacía y entró, vigilando que nadie los hubiera visto.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de esa habitación, un millón de imágenes en esa misma aula de Hogwarts le vinieron a la cabeza: Susurros, besos, caricias, gemidos ahogados por los dulces labios de Hermione…

Sintió un escalofrío y finalmente logró mirar a la cara de la chica, intentando ignorar cuánto había sucedido en sala durante tanto tiempo.

Hermione tragó saliva y se alejó un poco de él, instintivamente. Había entrado tan de repente… con esa pregunta tan busca: ¿Qué quieres?  
>¿Que qué quería?<br>"A ti"-quiso responder.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas manteniendo tu palabra.

Esas palabras le sonaron falsas incluso a ella. Por supuesto que sabía que la estaba cumpliendo, pero necesitaba una excusa para verle a solas, para poder asegurarse de que él seguía pensando en ella al igual que ella pensaba en él.

Desde que habían decidido dejar su "relación" hacía seis meses, no había un solo día en el que Hermione no pensara en Draco. Era como una enfermedad… adicción a algo que no debería haber probado nunca, pero que había ocurrido.

—¿Mi palabra? ¿Quieres decir que si le he contado a alguien que tú y yo…? –Se detuvo un instante, no sabía cómo explicarlo. -¿Lo nuestro?

Hermione sonrió amargamente y la tristeza se coló por sus ojos, tristeza que Draco percibió. Para algo era la persona que más la conocía del mundo… o al menos lo había sido.

—Sí, eso.

—Sabes que no he abierto la boca.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo y otra ráfaga de imágenes pasó por la mente de ambos: El primer beso, el primer "Te quiero"… el último "Te amo".

Draco carraspeó e intentó sacar la imagen de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Hermione se sintió patética. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba quedando como una acosadora, pero, ¿cómo iba a admitir que esos seis meses habían sido los peores de su vida? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no lo había olvidado y que nunca había tenido siquiera intención de hacerlo?  
>Sabía que no tenía derecho porque había sido ella quien había roto. Hermione había decidido que la guerra estaba muy cerca y que antes que verse obligada a escoger entre el bando correcto y Draco, prefería dejarlo ahí. Evitar enamorarse más si seguían viéndose, evitar cometer una locura por amor.<p>

Hermione siempre hacía eso: Era realmente valiente a la hora de combatir a Lord Voldemort, pero esas agallas desaparecían en cuanto llegaba el momento de cruzarse con Draco por los pasillos y soportar que su mirada ya no se posara en ella.

—He oído que… -no pudo seguir mirándole y se dirigió hacia la ventana, que daba a la Laguna.-He oído que estás con alguien.

Sintió la sonrisa sarcástica del joven a su espalda.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que me has llamado, Granger?

Una punzada en su corazón. Tras meses sin hablar, volvía a ser Granger… y por consiguiente, él ya no era Draco, sino Malfoy. Granger y Malfoy, Malfoy y Granger.  
>Sonaba mal, sucio, falso… como una blasfemia.<p>

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba a su espalda… Agarró sus hombros y la obligó a girarse. Ella quería gritar, "No me obligues a mirarte, no me obligues" Pero no pudo hablar cuando sus pieles se rozaron y fue como si de nuevo todo encajara perfectamente. Como si el mundo se parara por ellos dos.  
>Hermione alzó la vista. Al cuerno con todo, quería mirarle y quería que las manos de él no se apartaran de su piel, que no se fuera nunca.<p>

La tensión continuó y por un segundo, Hermione se abandonó a la agradable idea de que él la besara…  
>Pero Draco también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y logró apartarse con un suspiro ronco.<p>

—No estoy saliendo con ella, sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

La idea se le antojó especialmente molesta a la Gryffindor. Draco con otra chica. Draco besando a otra. Draco sonriendo a una perfecta Slytherin. Draco acariciándola como lo hacía con ella.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no decías nada. –Su mirada se ensombreció y Draco volvió a mirarla irónicamente. La rabia contenida se agolpaba en cada pequeño gesto que hacía.

—¿Decir nada? ¿Y qué crees que haría? ¿Iría donde Potty y le confesaría que estuve más de un año follándome a su mejor amiga?

Hermione lo miró, humillada.

—¿Eso fue para ti? –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Eso hicimos, ¿no? –Él también estaba dolido. Ella lo había humillado antes y lo que Hermione sentía en ese momento no podía ser ni una pequeña parte de lo que él había sufrido cuando había decidido abandonarlo.

—No.

La actitud de Draco cambió a ese cinismo que sólo él podía conseguir.

—Es verdad, se me olvidaba eso del amor y los sentimientos.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de eso? –Gritó Hermione, volviendo a acercarse a él inintencionadamente, como por inercia.

—¿Y cómo puedes tú aparecer de nuevo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres volverme loco _otra vez_?

Draco movía los brazos efusivamente, como si así fuera a conseguir respuestas. Como si pudiera conseguir que Hermione dejase de esquivar su mirada y hablar con sinceridad.  
>Pero no lo logró.<p>

—Crees que no me estoy dando cuenta. –El rubio se relajó y pronunció estas palabras lentamente, intentando no perder los estribos para agarrarla de esa fina cintura y aprisionarla contra la pared. ¡Demonios! ¿Estaba realmente tan afectado por ella? –Eso es lo que de verdad te pasa… ¿En serio crees que no sé por qué me has llamado con tanta urgencia en cuanto Safira ha pasado por tu lado?

Hermione alzó los ojos y observó que estaban a escasos centímetros, pero sabía que eso no podía ser entre ellos. Un kilómetro era la mínima distancia que debía separarlos.

—No sé lo que estás pensando, Dra… Malfoy. De veras, no lo sé. Pero no empieces a buscar excusas.

Él rió por lo bajo y volvió a mirarla intensamente.

—Sí, claro… excusas… excusas es de lo que tú vives, Hermione Granger. Excusas es lo que has estado poniéndome todo este tiempo, ¡Y cuando me dejaste fue también por una jodida excusa! –El rostro de Hermione se contrajo, pero Draco no podía parar, esas eran todas las palabras que llevaba guardándose seis meses y por fin las estaba soltando. –Así que deja las chorradas a parte y admite de una vez que estás celosa.

—¡No estoy cel…!

—Lo estás, joder. Y por primera vez, los roles se han cambiado. Ahora eres tú la egoísta que no me deja avanzar. ¿Quieres que me pase lo que quiera que me quede de vida esperándote?

El tono era duro y las palabras verdaderas. Sólo eso le bastó a Hermione para sentir ese vacío que la llevaba acompañando seis meses. Ese vacío que no la había abandonado ni de noche ni de día y que se había intensificado con cada segundo que ya no estaban juntos.

—Lo estoy. –Murmuró. -¡Estoy celosa, pero esa no es la razón! –Exclamó rompiendo la barrera y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Draco, como si quisiera golpearlo… aunque quizá comenzaba a acariciarlo. –La única razón por la que te he hecho venir es porque no quiero…

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero los golpes mezclados con caricias siguieron acompañándola. Un golpe, un beso que quería darle, otro golpe, un abrazo en su mente…

Draco contempló las lágrimas y, aparentemente impasible, apartó las manos de la chica de su cuerpo, sujetándolas con las suyas propias.

—¿No quieres…? –La instó.

Sus ojos se cruzaron.

—No quiero que me olvides. No quiero continuar siguiendo unas normas en las que no creo: como no salir contigo porque tu familia sea "el enemigo". –Sorbió por la nariz y sollozó una vez más, su tono de voz se fue apagando hasta que finalmente desapareció. –No quiero que me olvides, aunque sea lo que tiene que pasar.

Draco acalló sus susurros con sus labios: en la frente, en la mejilla húmeda, en las comisuras de su boca…

—Escúchame. –Sujetó la cara de la chica entre sus grandes manos. –Escucha… -Murmuró mientras la obligaba a mirarlo, mientras hablaban sin palabras. –No puedo olvidarte. Sería imposible. Siento lo que te he dicho antes, nosotros no follamos… sino que hicimos el amor y nadie nunca nos va a poder quitar lo que sentimos: Ni todos los prejuicios, ni los mortífagos… ni siquiera mil órdenes del Fénix.

—Pero… -Intentó decir Hermione, pero los labios de él volvieron a acallarla.

—Sé que soy un egoísta pero…

Ella se separó suavemente y se retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas, recobrándose apresuradamente.

—Yo soy la egoísta, tú no has hecho nada…

La sonrisa torcida de Malfoy apareció.

—¿En serio crees que no he hecho nada? ¿Por qué te crees que en seis meses sólo se han atrevido a acercarse a ti Potter y Weasel?

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero finalmente pudo componer una especie de sonrisa.

—Vale, somos unos egoístas los dos. –Dictaminó la castaña.

Malfoy volvió a acercarse y le tomó las manos, sintiéndose tranquilo por dentro.

—Lo somos… Y por eso precisamente no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado. _Nunca. _

La joven se acercó a él y se abrazaron con fuerza, sentía el roce de cada parte del cuerpo de Draco pegado a ella como un auténtico imán y cuando se alzó para que sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraran tras tanto tiempo, supo que lo que le acababa de decir Draco era cierto.

—Y cuando digo nunca, es nunca. –Pensó Malfoy perdiéndose en el beso y en la mano de Hermione explorando su túnica.

Y realmente nada le importaba más que estar con ella, aunque pronto se daría cuenta de que mantener su promesa iba a ser muy difícil… pero no imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<br>Sé lo que estáis pensando, no, no soy un fantasma: soy yo de verdad.  
>He escrito esto porque me inspiro cada vez que algo malo le pasa a mi vida amorosa (por eso tenéis tantos y tan variados escritos míos jaja)<strong>

**Y bueno, tampoco tengo mucho que decir aparte de que echaba de menos a Draco y a Hermione y como siempre, darle un millón de gracias a mi amiga EmzF (piruleta si os pasáis a ver sus maravillosos fics) por ayudarme con sus ánimos y frases inspiradoras sin las cuales aún iría por la mitad del fic.**

**Os agradezco mucho los reviews, que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y os mando besos y abrazos!**

**Hasta pronto.**

**.213.**


End file.
